


Dig

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Iron Within, Iron Without
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin tries to make nothing of the fact Kya left
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Kudos: 47





	Dig

‘No wonder she ran’ Lin thinks when she notices the open cabinet and the half-buried box that had been brought out “She went through my stuff”

Lin doesn’t realize she says that last part out loud, but doesn’t care one bit.

With a sigh, a proper one this time, she buries the box deep in the cabinet and then places the strap-on in its place, the cabinet bellow. She then looks at the nearest clock and realizes it’s about an hour before she’s supposed to wake up and in half a moment decides to just clock in early.

“No tears-” She whispers as she bends her armor out of the closet and around herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking these! We're halfway there!
> 
> Check out the other stories if you havent!


End file.
